The Rescue Rangers’ Adventures Of TUFF Puppy: Clone GROUNDED!!! Part 2
(Meanwhile; Dudley walked sadly home, while The Rescue Rangers management to follow him.) * Dale: Poor Dudley. He thinks the TUFF Agents got rid of the cloning device since they didn’t listen to him anymore. That’s why they hate him so much. * Dudley: *whimpers then bawls* I guess you’re right, Dale. That’s why they fired me forever by using Keswick’s Cloning device. What a fucker! * Peg: (Angry tone, shouting) DUDLEY!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!! Using the dangerous cloning machine to clone the pice of pizza?! And even worse, you have a dangerous job since I caught you!!! YOU MUST BE ASHAMED!!!! * Dudley: You’re right, mom. I get it. And all because, you’re a— fucking bitch! * Peg: WHAT?! That is it! You are totally grounded forever!!! (Pointing in anger)NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!!! * Dudley: YOU ARE SO FUCKING UNFAIR!!!! WOMAN!!! * Peg: Not another word with you! And I want you to go to your room and stay there!!!! * Dudley: But— But, mom! * Peg: I DON’T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD WITH YOU, ANYMORE!!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! (Dudley walked sadly upstairs to his room. He lays down and goes to sleep. Later, he had a dream where he plays Keswick’s cloning device, laughing. But suddenly, The Chief grew angry as he trashed the cloning device.) * Dudley: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS MY CLONING DEVICE!!!!!!!! * Chief: NOT YOURS, AGENT PUPPY! * Dudley: No, No! CHIEF!!!!! (Dudley heated an evil laughter turns around and sees Thunderclap) '' * Thunderclap: Well! Look who got relevated! * Dudley: THUNDERCLAP?! KITTY! KESWICK! CHEIF! HELP ME!!! HELP!!!!! ''' * Thunderclap: Go get him! (The pterodactyls attack Dudley.) * Dudley: HELP ME!! GUYS!! HELP!! * Kitty, Keswick, And Chief: WE’RE MAD AT YOU, DUDLEY!!!!!!!! GOODBYE!!!!!! FUCK YA!!!!!! * Dudley: NO, NO! Please! KESWICK! KITTY! CHIEF! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!! I DO NOT WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!!! * Bubbah: Finders, keepers! * Lurleane: I’m gonna love ending you! * Pervis: (tackles Dudley) I gotcha! * Earl: We KILL HIM!!!! * Dudley: NO! PLEASE!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Wakes up from his nightmare, screaming while panting) Phew! It’s was just a nightmare. But that way, MOM GROUNDS ME!!!!! I gotta apologize her! (He ran downstairs to Peg.) * Dudley: Mom, I’m sorry. May I please go back to TUFF? Pretty please with whimp cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top? Would you let me...? * Peg: NO! I am fed up of you! Now go back to your room!!! * Dudley: BUT, MOM! (Kneeling for begging) PLEASE, MOM!!! PLEASE!!!!!! I PROMISE I WINT TOUCH KESWICK’s CLONING DEVICE!! I PROMISE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! * Peg: NO! It’s too late for you! You are the worse secret agent than ever!!! GO TO TOUR ROOM!!!!!! * Dudley: FINE! FUCK YA! * Peg: GO! * Dudley: UNCLE CHUUUUUCK!!!!!! * Tower: MAMA!!! (Roaring) MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Dudley: PLEASE! I DON’T wanna die! NOOOO!!!!!!!! (Wakes up from his nightmare, screaming) * Peg: Dudley, are you okay? * Chip: What’s the matter? * Dudley: I have a nightmare that you ground me for using Keswick’s cloning device. * Peg: Calm down, Dudley. * Chip: It’s just a bad nightmare. Come on. Let’s get back to work.